


You and Me [Plus Or Minus a Few]

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Power Play, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smutty goodness, tight shirt meets suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of being Dean Smith sucked, but there are some parts that are definitely worth revisiting. Like being Sammy's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me [Plus Or Minus a Few]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and Me [Plus or Minus a Few]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105116) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



Listen here

 

Or [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/SamDean/You%20and%20Me%20final.mp3). To download the mp3, right-click and save!

 

Thank you, [bewaretheides15](../../users/BewareTheIdes15/profile), for writing this delightfully filthy gem, and thanks to [paraka](../../users/paraka/profile), for hosting me!


End file.
